1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a container for a plant for a water treatment plant, for example a plant for the decalcification of water supplied by a water conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plants for the treatment of water supplied by the water network, from a water conduit for example, are becoming more and more widely used, both for domestic and industrial uses.
For example, more and more often, homes or apartment blocks are fitted with such a plant, for example with the aim of decalcifying water or in any case modifying its physical and chemical properties to make it more suitable for use as drinking water.
Similarly, in industry, the water supplied from the water network or extracted from rivers, lakes or the sea, is treated before being used in a particular production cycle, in order to make it more suited to such a cycle.
Water treatment plants are fitted above the domestic or industrial distribution network and generally comprise a tank containing water and a group of organic resins, known as a filter bed, whose composition is related to the specific treatment to which the water must be subjected.
One embodiment of a tank of a water treatment plant is described in the international application PCT/IT2004/000182 in the name of the same Applicant.
The tank is generally housed in a container and is partially immersed in a brine solution formed of salt and pre-treated water.
Although the tank's covering is made in highly biocompatible materials, designed not to release any substance which is harmful to humans when in contact with the brine solution contained in the container, it has been found that the users of such plants consider the fact that the brine solution is in contact with the covering of the tank is not very hygienic.